So Alive?
by Radically-Red
Summary: War Times. Song fic to Paramore's Franklin.


_**A:N: **__Does any-one actually read these A.N's? Is there any point me ranting about nothing or do you actually care? P.M me if you do._

_**Disclaimer: **__I am not a part of Paramore or J.K Rowling._

**So Alive**

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed_

Hermione Granger looked over the ruins of the little town of Hogsmeade. This used to be where she called home, all she knew was it definitely wasn't home. It made her sick to go to the same place where the Death Eaters had destroyed so many lives.

The war was still raging on strong. Many families had left the country, because of the threat, though many others had decided to stay and fight. Harry seldom spoke, Ron seldom ate and Hermione seldom.

'_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
'Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

'Do you remember when we first came to Hogsmeade?' Ron was asking Harry and Hermione.

'I remember.' Harry said slowly. 'I snuck through Honeydukes with the invisibility cloak.'

The three all remembered the first time they had seen the dainty village, covered in snow, they had fallen in love.

_So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed_

'You know one thing I will never get used to?' Hermione said.

'What's that?' Ron asked.

'People walking past us and not recognizing us at all. I won't get used to the real _me_ being gone. And being here won't feel the same if we're not staying.' Hermione sighed and looked Harry and Ron up and down.

For their protection, permanent glamour charms had been cast by Filtwick.

Ron now had deep brown hair, and had gotten rid of his freckles. His skin was a couple of skin shades warmer. His eyes were now hazel, his nose bigger and his mouth smaller. He was several inches shorter.

Harry was now Asian, with brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin. He was several inches taller.

Hermione had undergone the biggest change of all. Her once peaches-and-cream skin was now a smooth olive. Her once frizzy, mousy brown hair was now bright auburn with blue streaks. Her amber eyes remained the same, but she was four inches shorter.

_'Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
'Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

'Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?' Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron stayed silent. Hermione sighed.

'I'll get back to you on that one Harry.' She said

**Later That Day**

'Thank you New York!' Hermione screamed down the microphone. Harry quickly switched his electric guitar for an acoustic.

'We have one more song for you tonight. We are playing this acoustic. No offence Jay!' She called out to the bass player who was walking backstage.

'None taken!' He called back.

'3, 2, 1.' With some gentle strums of his guitar, Harry began the song.

Hermione took a deep breath and began the song.

_Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
It's taking up our time  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time, taking up our time_

The emotions Hermione sung about brought tears to the audience's eyes. The concert hall was filled with a deafening silence. Harry's rough voice joined Hermione's for the chorus.

_'Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

The last two lines were sung as softly as they could get them out, and the deafening silence was now a blinding roar as the concert hall was filled with applause.

As, later on, the audience was filing out, Hermione and Harry were sitting down with a bottle of water each.

'Harry,' Hermione said.

Harry looked at her in reply.

'In answer to your question; no, I can't.'


End file.
